Leur souhait de Noël, un amour éternel
by Alagnia
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les Malfoy passaient leur vacances avec les Potter? Passer des jours ensemble, dans la même maison, devoir résister à la tentation. Une chose est sûre, les vacances allaient être divertissantes. Du fluff pour Noël, bonne fêtes à tous !


_**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour une fic de Noël qui n'était pas du tout prévue. Mais j'ai eu l'inspiration, alors j'en ai profité.**_

 _ **C'est une fic où les personnages sont sans doute un peu OCC, mais je voulais faire un truc mignon pour Noël. Il y a une possibilité de suite, une sorte d'épilogue (que je n'ai pas encore commencé). Si vous voulez je pourrai le faire, il suffit de me le demander et je m'y mettrai.**_

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Le soleil était haut, il devait être midi, pourtant le parc était désert. Peu de personnes restaient dans le parc de Poudlard durant le mois de décembre. Enfin si, on pouvait voir deux têtes, une blonde, les cheveux presque blanc tellement ils étaient pâles, l'autre était couverte de boucles brunes, tirant sur le noir. La nuit et le jour. Ils étaient proches, très proches, même un peu trop pour la norme sociale, mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupait. Tous deux discutaient en regardant le lac, une conversation douce, calme comme l'étaient celle entre deux amis, ou amants. N'importe qui passant près d'eux aurait du mal à savoir dans quelle catégorie ils se situaient.

-Scorpius, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir en vacances avec moi…

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas passer du temps avec toi, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul, pas maintenant.

-Mais il avait l'air de bien aller quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois.

-Il porte un masque, un masque de marbre qu'il montre à tout le monde. Il a mal intérieurement, il n'en montre rien, mais je le sais, je le sens. Il est malheureux depuis que mère est partie, et c'est encore pire depuis qu'elle s'est ouvertement moquée de lui en se pavanant au bras d'un riche homme russe.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, tu le prends comment toi ?

-Oh, tu sais pour moi elle n'était qu'une illusion, comme un tableau dans une maison. Je sais que je devrais ressentir de l'affection pour elle, mais comment aimer un mirage ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis quand même désolé pour toi.

-Ne te tracasse pas Albus, je sais. Mais je ne le prends pas mal, mes parents ne s'entendaient pas, ils étaient comme des acteurs faisant semblant de s'entendre, montrant au monde entier un amour artificiel. Je suis plus heureux de savoir mon père seul mais n'ayant plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi quand mes parents se sont séparés, je leur en ai voulu pendant des mois.

-C'est sans doute parce que tu étais plus petit et puis, tes parents s'aimaient quand tu étais petit, ça a dut être un choc d'apprendre qu'ils se séparaient.

-Tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais, c'est fou.

-Pas vraiment disons que j'ai plus de recul.

-Tu me connais quand même très bien, trop bien.

-Et que considères-tu que je connaisse trop ?

-Mmm, je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de choses que tu sais sur moi et que personne d'autre ne sait.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Albus sentit un sourire déformer ses lèvres, parce qu'une chose est sûre, si le blond le connaît, lui-même connait bien le blond. À chaque fois qu'ils parlent de ça, Scorpius finit par lui montrer tout ce qu'il connait, toutes ces petites choses que personne ne connait sur Albus. Oh, il a bien hâte que son ami lui prouve comme il le connait bien.

-C'est vrai que je connais plein de choses que tout le monde ignore, comme le fait que quand tu dors ça t'arrive de sucer ton pouce, un tic qui bien qu'un peu étrange pour un adolescent, te rend adorable, voir excitant. Ou alors, ce tic que tu as pendant que tu lis, tu fronces les sourcils, te mordilles la lèvre quand tu arrives dans un passage intéressant.

Albus, baisse la tête, rougit légèrement, un peu gêné de ce dont parle le blond. Ce n'était pas à ça que pensait le jeune Potter quand il voulait que Scorpius lui prouve qu'il le connaissait. Puis il entendit un léger rire, un doux rire qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, alors il releva la tête pour voir son ami avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Oh le rusé, il savait, s'était moqué de lui. Alors Albus détourna la tête, hors de question que l'on se moque de lui comme ça.

Scorpius vit bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment vexé, alors il se rapprocha de lui et recommença à parler.

-Ou peut-être veux-tu parler du fait que tu aimes qu'on te parle dans le creux de l'oreille, ou alors la façon dont tu frissonnes quand on caresse ton dos et ta nuque ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il lui faisait subir tout ce qu'il disait. Il glissa ses doigts contre la nuque du brun, les fit glisser le plus bas qu'il le pouvait avec la robe encombrante mais bien nécessaire par ce froid de décembre. Puis il remonta et passa sa main dans les boucles noires qui hantaient tous ses rêves.

-Ou encore du fait que tu ronronnes presque quand on passe la main dans tes cheveux, ou alors tu parles peut-être du fait que tu es accro aux baisers, que tu adores qu'on t'embrasse, qu'on vienne jouer avec tes lèvres, ta langue.

-Mmm, juste toi, juste tes baisers.

Heureux, Scorpius se jette sur les lèvres de son ami. Oh il n'y a pas que le brun qui y est accro aux baisers. Il pourrait passer sa vie la bouche scellée par celle d'Albus. Ne pas parler ne le dérange pas de toute manière, non, le seul dommage à passer sa vie ainsi c'est qu'il n'entendrait plus sa belle voix, cette voix qui pouvait l'apaiser, mais aussi le briser quand elle était teintée de tristesse. Oui, Scorpius était totalement fou d'Albus, et la réciproque était vraie. Alors oui, il rêvait de passer les vacances de Noël avec la famille Potter, mais il ne pouvait laisser son père seul. Avant il y avait sa mère pour lui tenir compagnie, mais maintenant Astoria était partie, elle avait laissé tomber son mari et son fils. Elle avait rejoint son amant de toujours en Russie. Même si Draco n'était pas amoureux de sa femme, se retrouver seul était un coup dur. Son fils était tout ce qui lui restait, alors non, Scorpius ne pouvait pas partir en vacances avec son amour et laisser son père seul. Mais trois semaines, c'était tellement long ! Comment tenir aussi longtemps sans le voir ? C'était le défi qu'il allait devoir relever… Depuis la rentrée, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, ne se quittant que rarement, quelques heures tout au plus. Même dormir ils le faisaient ensemble, alors leur demander de passer autant de temps sans se voir c'était inhumain.

O°O°O°O

Le Poudlard Express quittait la gare, vidé de tous ses passagers. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis bien loin, ne restaient que quelques élèves dont les parents avaient du retard. Mais pas pour tous, non, deux élèves étaient assis, l'un à coté de l'autre, chacun sur son chariot. Ils savaient tous deux que leurs pères étaient là, un peu plus loin mais aucun ne voulait aller les rejoindre. Chaque petite minute qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble était précieuse, beaucoup plus précieuse que de l'or, ou qu'un diamant, ils n'allaient plus se voir pendant des semaines, c'était interminable, impensable, inconcevable pourtant inévitable.

Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent des élèves, chacune venant d'un côté opposé. Plus grands, mais tellement semblables aux jeunes assis. La peau pâle de l'un contrastait avec celle bronzée de l'autre. Ils étaient comme leurs fils, opposés. Tous deux observèrent leur enfant, assis sur un chariot, semblant dans leur monde. Pour beaucoup de personne il aurait pu s'agir de deux amis certes ils se tenaient trop proches l'un de l'autre mais des amis parlant d'un secret. Mais pas pour deux pères, non ils avaient tout deux reconnu la lueur, l'étincelle dans leur regard. Et puis ces sourires, ces regards, ces mains qui semblaient être attirées par le corps de l'autre. Non, ils n'étaient pas que des amis. Alors les deux pères relevèrent la tête, leur regard se croisèrent, vert émeraude contre gris orage. Ils savaient que tous les deux avaient eu les mêmes pensées en voyant leur enfant, leur fils ensemble. Un léger sourire pointa sur leurs lèvres avant de se souvenir. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui sourire, ils n'étaient pas amis, rien l'un pour l'autre, pourtant. Pourtant le sourire ne se laissa pas vaincre aussi facilement et revint envahir leur visage. Ils seraient bien restés là durant de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux alors que leur fils, entre eux étaient perdus dans leur monde. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

-Al !

Une petite fille rousse courut dans les bras de son grand frère qui surpris eut à peine le temps de la réceptionner. C'était fini, plus de monde partagé, il fallait s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais leur sourire ne moururent pas. La fillette était dans les bras de son frère, il lui avait manqué, ça faisait seulement une journée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais pour la petite c'était comme si un an s'était passé.

-Bonjour papa.

Albus regarda son père, les joues un peu roses de s'être fait surprendre. Pourtant il ne faisait que discuter, mais cela n'empêchait pas le sang de venir colorer ses pommettes. Le plus vieux des Potter sentit son cœur se serrer de voir son fils si gêné alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se parler.

-Bonjour Albus, alors on y va, je voudrais bien avoir le temps de ranger nos affaires avant que le nuit ne tombe.

-Mais il est encore tôt papa, la nuit ne va pas tomber maintenant.

Harry regarda sa fille, elle avait l'air un peu perdue, pourquoi son père racontait-il des histoires aussi bêtes ? c'était ce que semblait dire ses yeux. Alors il lui sourit avant de lui expliquer le plus simplement possible.

-Oui, ici il est encore tôt, mais en Nouvelle-Zélande, il est tard. C'est ce qu'on appelle le décalage horaire.

Albus semblait tellement triste, comme si on lui annonçait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait son ami. Mais Harry le comprenait, près de trois semaines sans voir son meilleur ami (ou plus en vue des regards que les adolescents s'échangeaient). Alors Harry prit une décision et demanda à son fils.

-Albus, pourquoi pas inviter Scorpius durant les vacances, il y a bien assez de place pour lui.

Albus se tourna vers le jeune blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune Malfoy parlait avec son père mais semblait avoir entendu la proposition de Harry car il se retourna et posa un regard à la fois effrayé et désolé sur le brun.

-Je lui ai déjà demandé, mais il ne peut pas venir.

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Malfoy père. Il paraissait surpris, comme si ce que venait de dire Albus était un mensonge, ou comme si son fils avait apparemment prévu quelque chose sans le tenir au courant. Mais comme d'habitude, l'émotion sur le visage pâle disparut bien vite. Alors il demanda à son fils de sa voix trainante, une voix qui fit se tordre les entrailles d'Harry tellement cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, Scorpius, tu sais pourtant bien que nous n'avons rien de prévu durant ces vacances.

Le jeune blond rougit, il semblait un peu gêné, mais il répondit pourtant. Certes il avait le regard collé à ses chaussures, mais il répondit sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

-Je le sais père, seulement je ne peux vous laisser seul durant cette période de fête.

Cette fois, la surprise colora vraiment le visage pâle. Les joues rosirent aussi un peu, sans doute la gêne de voir ses problèmes exposés devant son ennemi de toujours. Il fallut un temps plus long pour que le masque de marbre se reforme, un temps qu'Harry bénit. Puis il se maudit d'être aussi attentif aux moindres réactions de sa Némésis. Mais il suivit l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

-Scorpius, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, va passer du temps avec ton ami.

-Mais père, les fêtes de fin d'années ne sont pas faites pour être seul, je ne peux partir en vous sachant seul durant cette période.

-Vous pouvez venir tous les deux avec nous.

Harry entendit avec effarement ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa bouche avait parlé avant qu'il n'ait pu penser aux conséquences de ce qu'il allait dire. Il regarda Draco et son fils, les deux blonds paraissaient choqués et surpris de la proposition. Dans les yeux orage du plus jeune il y avait aussi une note d'espoir qui grandit après quelques secondes quand il comprit que ça lui permettra de passer les vacances avec son ami mais aussi avec son père. Ce dernier par contre semblait à la fois choqué et effrayé. Il y avait aussi une petite touche de quelque chose qu'Harry ne put définir, du dégout sans doute.

-Enfin, je propose ça comme ça. On aura de la place pour tout le monde dans la maison qu'on loue. Et puis si vous n'avez rien prévu pendant les vacances, ça vous donne la possibilité de visiter un autre pays.

Draco semblait pour autant toujours aussi surpris, les yeux orages écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Harry sentit une étrange chaleur monter en lui à cette vue. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement aussi, lui qui avait voulu voir tomber le masque durant toute leur scolarité, là il le voyait se fissurer un peu. Une grande joie le remplit et il espéra de tout cœur que les Malfoy acceptent l'invitation. Harry posa son regard sur son fils, il avait un sourire immense sur le visage, attendant avec impatience la réponse du père de son ami. Draco regarda son fils qui était on ne peut plus impatient, comme un jeune enfant qui attend ses cadeaux de Noël. Alors il répondit avec un petit soupire résigné.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Scorpius et Albus pourront passer leurs vacances ensemble, ils en seront heureux.

Les deux pères eurent l'impression qu'ils venaient de donner la meilleure nouvelle de la vie de leur fils. Cela leur donna aussi le sourire, oui c'était une bonne idée. Mais ça voulait dire passer plus de deux semaines avec sa Némésis. Apparemment Draco devait avoir eu le même résonnement que lui parce qu'il le regarda avec une peur au fond du regard. Ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

O°O°O°O

Le lendemain matin les Potter et les Malfoy se rejoignirent sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient décidé que pour plus de facilités ils partiraient ensemble et seulement le lendemain car les deux blonds devaient préparer leur valise. Quand il avait appris que les vacances se passaient dans une villa moldue, Draco avait été choqué. Passer toutes ses vacances dans un bâtiment construit par des moldus. Heureusement, Harry lui avait affirmé que malgré tout ils pouvaient utiliser la magie car ils étaient reculés de la population. Alors malgré son appréhension première, il se laissa porter par la bonne humeur de son fils et prépara sa valise en emportant les seuls vêtements moldus qu'il possédait. À présent tous étaient dans la rue, une valise en main, s'apprêtant à transplaner vers le porte-au-loin qui les amènerait vers leur villa. Les deux amis ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, marchant l'un près de l'autre. Ils étaient tellement proches que parfois leurs mains se frôlaient. C'était tellement grisant, jouer à ce jeu de l'interdit devant leur parent. Ils frissonnaient à chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient, que leurs doigts se caressaient. Oh que oui, ce jeu était génial, grisant, excitant.

Bien sûr les deux pères avaient remarqué le manège des deux enfants, mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de sourire en voyant la rougeur naitre sur les joues. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'attarder sur ce sujet, ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard. Harry attrapa le bras de Draco et avant qu'il n'ai pu protester, il les transplana tous dans une clairière. Tous les enfants étant déjà accrochés au brun, il n'avait eu qu'à prendre le bras de Malfoy pour que tous se retrouvent devant le porte-au-loin qui s'avéra être chapeau. Draco le regarda avec une fureur comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis des années, comme quand ils étaient jeunes et se faisaient des sales coups à l'abri des regards des professeur. Mais le blond ne fit aucun commentaire, de toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

-Allez, il ne faudrait pas qu'on rate le départ.

Tous se mirent à genoux afin de toucher le chapeau. Harry regarda toute la petite troupe, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que ces vacances n'aillaient pas être reposantes, mais elles promettaient d'être divertissantes. La sensation désagréable le prit, c'est parti le chapeau les transportait à travers les pays. Sentir tout son corps bouger à cette vitesse était une chose qu'Harry détestait et à laquelle il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à s'habituer. D'ailleurs lors de l'atterrissage il tomba à genoux alors que les Malfoy arrivèrent tous deux sur leurs pieds, se posant sur la terre comme tombe un pétale de rose sur un lac. Une telle grâce était hypnotisante. Si bien qu'Harry fut surpris quand il vit une main pâle dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête et vit Draco le regarder avec un petit sourire amusé. Le père des Potter rougit un peu avant de s'emparer de cette main afin de se relever. Il lissa ses vêtements et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient devant la propriété, une grille ouverte devant eux. Un sentier en gravier menait à une belle villa. Elle était d'une belle taille, mais pas trop grande non plus. À quoi bon louer une maison où il ne pourrait pas voir ses enfants parce que ceux-ci seraient perdus dans les différents pièce ? Non, cette villa était parfaite. Il avança le long du chemin, souriant alors que les enfants discutaient émerveillés. Lily sautillait partout, James essayait de comprendre ce que racontait sa sœur tandis que Albus discutait calmement avec Scorpius. Décidément, ces deux-là ne se lâcheront pas durant toutes les vacances. Une fois à l'intérieur un léger problème se posa. Il n'y avait que quatre chambres.

-Ben Scorpius peut venir dormir avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu es sûr Al ?

-Ben oui, on dort déjà dans la même chambre à Poudlard alors ça ne me changera pas de mes habitudes.

James se proposa pour prendre Lily avec lui. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre avec des lits jumeaux, les deux garçons dormiraient dans le même lit. Même s'ils firent semblant d'en être un peu ennuyés, personne ne crût leur mensonge, tous savaient qu'ils étaient heureux de pouvoir dormir dans le même lit.

Une fois toutes les valises défaites, ils allèrent dans la piscine. La piscine chauffée, certes en extérieur, mais ici il devait bien faire 25 degré. Tous en profitèrent. Lily, James, Albus, Scorpius et Harry en sautant dedans et en jouant dans l'eau tandis que Draco nagea quelques longueurs avant d'aller s'allonger au soleil pour sécher. Chose qui hypnotisa Harry durant quelques minutes. Cette peau si pâle et si lumineuse au soleil, il se sentait comme un papillon attiré par la lumière brûlante du soleil. Il savait que s'il continuait comme ça il se brûlerait les ailes. Mais comment résister. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour sa Némésis. Alors passer deux semaines complètes en sa présence, c'était une torture. Il ne savait pas comment il allait lui résister. Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion, il fut assailli et son fils ainé tenta de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Il entendit le rire de sa fille un peu plus loin alors il se retourna, attrapa son fils et le lança un peu plus loin dans l'eau, ce qui fit doubler le rire cristallin de Lily. Il entendit aussi un léger rire dans son dos. Quand il se retourna il vit Draco le regarder, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.

O°O°O°O

Les trois premiers jours se passèrent ainsi, sous le rire et la bonne humeur. Ils passaient tous leur temps dehors, dans la piscine, le jardin ou se promenant dans le bois qui bordait la propriété. Puis au quatrième jour, ils se rendirent compte que Noël approchait à grand pas, dans deux jours pour être plus exact. Alors un empressement les envahit, ils devaient se dépêcher. Trouver un sapin, des décorations, aller acheter de quoi faire le repas et plus important encore les cadeaux. Parce que si Harry avait un cadeau pour ses enfants, il n'avait rien prévu pour les Malfoy. Alors tous partirent pour la ville la plus proche. Ils avaient loué une grande voiture pour mettre tout le monde à l'intérieur. Heureusement qu'il avait passé le permis moldu pensa Harry en slalomant entre les voitures pour se trouver une place de parking. Il y avait un monde fou, des centaines de personnes se pressant pour trouver un cadeau de dernière minute. Ils avaient fait une liste avant de partir afin de ne pas oublier quelque chose pour le repas. Cette liste fut répartie entre les deux adultes. Au départ Harry avait proposé de tout payer, invitant ainsi Draco et son fils, mais le blond avait refusé. Or de question de dépendre de quelqu'un. Ils avaient donc décidé de séparer la liste en deux, chacun payant une moitié du repas. Ainsi le groupe se sépara, se donnant rendez-vous à la sortie dans quelques heures.

Harry se dépêcha d'acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour le repas. Il mit le tout dans un sac et le fit rétrécir à l'abri des regards moldu. Il devait encore se faufiler à travers diverses boutiques pour trouver des cadeaux à leur deux invités. Pour Scorpius, il n'eut pas trop de difficultés. Il se rendit compte que Albus lui parlait tellement souvent de son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait beaucoup de choses au sujet du blond, comme son goût pour la lecture. Alors il alla dans une librairie et chercha une livre pour pourrai convenir. Une enquête policière devait être le plus approprié, après tout, tout le monde aimait lire la résolution d'un crime. Il sortit donc de la librairie, heureux, plus qu'un cadeau à trouver. Mais malheureusement celui-là sera bien plus difficile à trouver… que peut-on offrir à un homme riche avec qui on n'a pas plus de relation que les salutations de base ? Un véritable défi. Harry se promena entre les différentes boutiques durant un long moment avant de s'appuyer, désespéré, contre un mur. Il voyait déjà la catastrophe arriver. Le soir de Noël, lui sans un cadeau pour Draco… Non, il devait absolument trouver quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous le désespoir et tomba sur une vitrine de bijouterie. Un éclat vert retint son attention. Une bague en forme de serpent avec un œil serti d'une belle émeraude. Elle était en argent, avec de belles finitions, parfaite. Un large sourire sur le visage, il entra dans la boutique et l'acheta. Il ne fit même pas attention au prix qu'il dépensa. En regardant de plus près, la couleur de l'œil lui fit penser à ses propres yeux. C'en était que plus parfait. Pour le blond il lui offrirait juste une bague aux couleurs de son ancienne maison, mais pour Harry ce serait une façon de faire en sorte que Draco pense à lui à chaque fois qu'il verra ce bijou.

Son shopping terminé, Harry alla à la sortie et vit Albus et Scorpius ensemble, discutant ou plutôt se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Leurs mains étaient à présent accrochée l'une à l'autre, semblant soudées. Alors il s'en retourna, s'éloignant pour les laisser profiter de leur moment ensemble. Il alla dans le petit café à côté et y vit le reste de la bande. Il alla s'assoir avec eux.

-Vous avez déjà fini ?

-Oui, ça doit même faire presque une demi-heure que je suis ici, James et Lily sont arrivés il y a dix minutes.

-Ça ne dérange personne si je prends un café avant de partir ?

Tous lui répondirent qu'il pouvait en prendre un sans soucis, que ça ne les dérangeait pas d'attendre. Puis Draco se pencha près de lui.

-Tu n'as pas eu non plus le cœur de les interrompre ?

-Non, ils ont l'air tellement heureux comme ça, dans leur monde. Je ne pouvais les séparer.

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre une conversation plus anodine. Ils discutèrent du passé, de leurs professeurs et des autres élèves, racontant ce que chacun était devenu avec le temps. Jamais ils n'abordèrent le sujet de la guerre. Quand Harry eut fini de boire, ils sortirent tous et retournèrent à la voiture. Heureusement qu'ils avaient la magie pour rétrécir la plupart de leurs affaires sinon jamais tous leurs achats n'auraient su rentrer dans la voiture. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un calme reposant. Lily s'était endormie avant même que le moteur ne tourne. Albus dormait aussi, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Scorpius. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder le paysage, ou plutôt le reflet de son ami dans la vitre de la voiture. James luttait contre le sommeil en regardant la route. Seul le bruit du moteur troublait le calme présent.

O°O°O°O

Le jour du 24 décembre fut agité pour tout le monde. Tous se levèrent tôt pour tout préparer. Le sapin était déjà fini, les cadeaux à son pied. Mais il restait encore le repas à préparer et aucun n'étant doués en cuisine, ce fut un carnage. Il y avait de la farine partout. Plus d'une fois Harry éclata de rire en voyant Draco couvert de nourriture. Mais le blond eut sa vengeance quand la casserole explosa et que Harry revint le visage couvert de chocolat. Somme toute ils passèrent une journée merveilleuse peuplée des rires de chacun. Quand vint le soir, le repas enfin fini, tous allèrent revêtir de beaux vêtements. Puis ils passèrent à table. Il y avait du homard en entrée, que tout le monde trouva délicieux même si Harry dut négocier avec Lily pour qu'elle veuille bien y goûter. La dinde eut moins de succès car malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'ils avaient mise, elle était trop cuite, sèche et sans goût. Mais pour palier à ça, les desserts eurent énormément de succès. Une bûche glacée au framboise accompagnée d'un fondant au chocolat. Le repas fut merveilleux pour tout le monde. Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il aimerait bien que tous ses Noëls se passent ainsi.

Puis vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ce fut Lily qui eut l'honneur d'ouvrir les siens en premier. De son père elle reçut des places pour aller voir le spectacle de la Reine des Neige (et oui, le phénomène avait même atteint le monde sorcier). Elle lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Ensuite elle ouvrit le cadeau de ses frères, un livre de contes de fées, des histoires aussi bien de sorciers que de moldus. Puis elle ouvrit celui de Draco et vit une magnifique robe, digne d'une grande princesse. Draco lui affirma qu'il s'agissait d'une robe magique et qui grandirait avec elle, lui permettant ainsi de la garder des années. Elle eut un sourire immense et se jeta dans les bras du blond pour le remercier.

Puis ce fut Albus qui ouvrit ses cadeaux, il reçut de son père un livre sur les créatures magiques, de sa sœur un magnifique dessin et de son frère un nouveau pull. Draco quant à lui, lui promit de lui offrir un animal de son choix, à condition que son père soit d'accord. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, rêvant depuis toujours d'adopter un animal bien à lui. Scorpius lui donna un collier avec un pendentif. Ce dernier en forme de loup était en argent, avec une pierre de la même couleur que les yeux de son meilleur ami. C'était magnifique, cette fois les larmes de joies coulèrent réellement. James reçut un nouvel équipement de Quidditch de la part de son père, un livre sur la stratégie de Quidditch par Albus et Scorpius et un autre dessin fait de la main de sa sœur. Draco lui donna un papier qui l'intrigua. Quand eut fini de le lire, un sourire immense déforma ses lèvres et il remercia le blond durant de longues minutes. Quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'il y avait écrit, il apprit que c'était un bon de commande pour un nouveau Nimbus. Harry se dit que décidément, Draco était doué pour offrir des cadeaux. Tous ses enfants étaient tellement heureux avec leurs nouveaux cadeaux. Scorpius fut extrêmement heureux en voyant le livre que Harry lui avait acheté. Son père lui offrit un bon pour un boursouf. Ça faisait des années que le blond en voulait un, alors il sauta dans les bras de son père, heureux. Albus lui donna un collier, en tout point semblable à celui qu'il venait de recevoir du blond. La seule différence était son œil, ici il était vert, comme celui du jeune Potter. Scorpius parvint tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes de joie.

Puis ce fut les adultes qui ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Draco avait reçu un étui à baguette de la part de son fils. Quand il ouvrit le cadeau d'Harry, il resta figé devant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers Harry pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire qui déstabilisa le brun. Puis il sortit la bague de son écrin pour la passer à son doigt. Il la plaça à son annuaire droit. Dans le cerveau de Harry, ça lui fit penser à une alliance. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette image de lui et Draco échangeant leurs vœux devant leur famille. Allez il avait des cadeaux à ouvrir, on se concentre. Ses enfants avaient décidé de faire un cadeau collectif, une nouvelle cape bien chaude pour l'hiver. Puis il attrapa le cadeau que Draco lui avait fait. À travers l'emballage, Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Il découvrit en l'ouvrant que c'était un album photo. Il commença à la feuilleter, les premières pages contenaient des photos de ses parents, ou de son parrain. Il y en avait aussi quelques-unes avec Rémus. Les Maraudeurs réunis, souriants. C'était magnifique, les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue. Puis plus loin ce furent des photos datant de Poudlard, lui avec Hermione et Ron ou bien encore Luna, Neville. Il y en avait même de quelque professeur comme McGonagall, Rogue ou Dumbledore. Harry fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir une seule fois Draco, mais ce n'était rien, il lui restait encore une dizaine de photos à regarder. En ouvrant les dernière pages, Harry vit des photos de ses enfants, à tout âge, mais aussi de nombreuses photos prises durant cette semaine. Des photos de Albus et Scorpius jouant ensemble. Il y en avait même une où ils étaient tous dans la piscine. Comment avait fait le blond pour prendre autant de photos sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, c'était un mystère. Harry ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues sous le trop plein d'émotions. Il regarda Draco qui l'observait, attendant une réaction. Alors Harry lui murmura un simple « merci » mais cela leur fit chaud au cœur à tous les deux.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Les enfants restèrent avec leurs pères durant un moment, puis tombant de fatigue ils allèrent se coucher. Une fois dans leur lit, Albus se colla contre Scorpius.

-J'adore ton idée de cadeau Al.

-C'est vrai que c'est cool, comme ça tu penseras à moi, même quand on ne sera pas ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça tu sais, je pense presque tout le temps à toi.

Les joues d'Albus se rosirent doucement et un timide sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête pour regarder Scorpius, son ami, son amour. Puis prit d'un courage digne d'un Gryffondor, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. C'était doux, agréable, tellement réconfortant. Puis il bougea ses lèvres, caressant leurs jumelles doucement. Quand ils ajoutèrent leur langue au ballet, Albus eut l'impression de quitter son corps sous l'assaut des sensations qui l'envahirent. Il avait l'impression de flotter, c'était magique, bien plus que la magie elle-même. Puis il se séparèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, souriant. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient c'était comme la première fois. Ils ressentaient toujours autant d'émotions, de sensations.

-Joyeux Noël Albus.

-Joyeux Noël Scorpius.

Puis ils se couchèrent. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Albus fit le souhait que tous ses Noël se passent ainsi.

Les parents étaient tous les deux en bas. Après quelques verres, leurs langues s'étaient déliées. Ils discutaient de bon train.

-Donc si je comprends bien, Ginny t'a quitté parce qu'elle t'avait vu embrasser un mec.

-En gros c'est ça.

-Et ça t'arrivait souvent d'embrasser des mecs ?

-Je n'embrassais jamais, je faisais plus que ça en fait… Si j'étais en couple avec Ginny c'était par dépit. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment en fait, enfin si, mais je n'étais pas amoureux. En clair, j'étais, et je suis encore d'ailleurs gay. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre au départ, je ne voulais pas être différent des autres.

-Le grand Potter, effrayé.

-Ne te moque pas Malfoy, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être gay et de devoir faire semblant d'aimer une femme.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris… Je suis gay, mais seulement je devais épouser une belle jeune Pur-Sang pour avoir un héritier. Mais bon, Astoria en avait marre que je couche avec des mecs dans son dos alors elle m'a quitté pour un riche russe totalement hétéro.

-Je te comprends, et je suis désolé pour ta femme.

-Oh tu sais je suis plus heureux depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ensemble, amicalement. Les heures défilèrent, mais les paroles ne se tarirent pas. Les sujets de discutions étaient variés, ils apprenaient à se connaitre. Car malgré les années passées ensemble, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ainsi Harry apprit que le blond était diplômé en potions, qu'il allait reprendre le poste de professeur à Poudlard dans quelques temps, qu'il aimait toujours autant le Quidditch, que malgré les apparences, il admirait les moldus et s'intéressait à leur mode de vie. Tellement de nouvelles choses, mais une seule certitude, au fil du temps tous les défauts qu'Harry pensait trouver à Draco n'étaient que des façades, des mensonges. Maintenant, lui trouver un défaut était presque impossible.

-Draco, comment tu as fait pour trouver et prendre toutes ses photos ?

-Hum, pour les plus anciennes, j'ai demandé à McGonagall de me prêter toutes les photos qu'elle avait sur tes parents, et leurs amis. Pour celles de l'école facile, je conserve des photos d'à peu près tous les élèves. Et les dernière je les ai prises moi-même ou alors j'ai demandé à James de m'en passer quelques-unes.

-C'est juste magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier.

-Mmh, je pense avoir une petite idée…

Harry releva la tête, surpris du ton utilisé par Malfoy. Il le fut encore plus quand il vit que celui-ci le regardait avec du désir dans le regard. Il ne pensait quand même pas à ça ? Si ? Puis Draco fit un geste qui empêcha Harry de continuer ses réflexions. Le blond mordilla ses lèvres, les rendant un peu plus rose et un peu brillante de salive. Ne pouvant se retenir, Harry lui sauta dessus, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de réclamer le passage entre ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la douceur, ça faisait des jours qu'Harry attendait ça. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps pour être doux, il n'y avait à présent que le désir, la passion et l'envie. Quand il rompit le baiser, tous deux étaient essoufflé, les joues rougies. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps, Harry les transplana dans sa chambre, plaça un sort de silence sur leur chambre, empêchant quiconque d'entendre ce qui se produirait dans cette pièce. Puis il posa son regard sur l'homme blond qui était allongé sous lui et avec un sourire aguicheur, se dépêcha de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il était affamé, il avait faim des baisers de Draco, du corps de Draco. Harry s'abreuvait des gémissements de l'autre homme, ils étaient comme une mélodie, une symphonie. Puis tous les deux s'endormirent après des heures de caresses, de gémissements et de plaisir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Un sourire doux lui mangea les lèvres en voyant Draco allongé, dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, que tous ses Noëls se passent comme ça, lui se réveillant avec le blond dans ses bras. Pas que Noël en fait, il voulait que ça soit comme ça tous les jours. Alors il fit le souhait de pouvoir passer tous les jours de sa vie aux côtés de son ancienne Némésis, son amant, son amour, son Draco.

 ** _Une review? Je vous souhaite de passer de belles fêtes de fin d'années !  
_**

 ** _Alagnia._**


End file.
